musiqal hearts
by Vampy-Tels
Summary: Roxas is always second best next to Cloud in there family.but with the help of his best friends will they make it to the top or fall even lower? and what about the red-head that Roxas is in love with? will Xemnas mess up every thing? is on HIATUS!
1. Enter Roxas Strife!

**(A/N) Whats up world XD I'm here to say that I love all of you X* ( like my kissy face?) Any who I love Kingdom Hearts and Music plus I'll be in high school soon. so this just popped into my head one day when i was in math class (which is my first class of the day). so i always thought that if every one did go to high school, it would be some thing like this. :) ON WITH THE SHOW! **

**Warning! : yaoi(boy x boy), dirty thoughts, funny nick-names, and lists**

**Dizclaimer: sad to say I DO NOT! own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy AT ALL! but i do own pen and paper :D**

_**"It's Monday morning the sun is shining, the birds are singing an I'm DJ Dusk here to wake you up! its 6:45 so get out of bed all you sleepy heads because your tuned into 13.8 F.M Heartless radio!"**_

_why me?and why so early in the morning? _oh yeah! I'm Roxas Strife,younger brother to the great Cloud Strife. why is he so great you ask? well because he's talented! and how is he so talented you ask? well lets go check his greatness list.

**Cloud's greatness list**

**1. he can sing like an angel**

**2. can dance to anything (**_**really ANYTHING**_**!)**

**3. he's cool**

**4. he's very beautiful (**_**even for a guy)**_

But that's just a very small taste of the 'Cloud greatness'.I know it sounds like I'm being jealous but I'm not...really I'm not! don't give me that look! Whatever... both go to the ' Wonderland school of the arts'. I like it there; even if everyone only knows me as "Cloud's younger brother". Now that I do care about! I do have a name you know it's Roxas Strife! R-O-X-A-S! Not Cloud Jr.,mini Cloud, little Strife, or what's-er-face Strife! I hate all those names so much!

Here are some differences about Cloud and me:1. He's way taller then me, 2.I'd like to think I'm smarter, 3. He's a prep and I'm emo (_yeah go figure_).

So as you see BIG differences between us,but we still get along with each other. Unlike some families I know where they just hate each other so much that they...Anyway I'm getting off track now...I get up to take a shower and the bathroom door is locked and all I can think is ' Is the door locked?' twisting the knob in my hand."yup its locked". _damn Cloud he better not use up all the hot water again. _I go downstairs to the kitchen for some cereal (_which is my favorite food for breakfast_).with my black bowl/cup in hand I grab my frosted flakes or as I like to call them frosted heaven, to pour into my bowl and...DUST?

"Why the-..." I was cut off by the sound of someone munching. I turn my head to see who it might be and big surprise standing there in only light-green sleeping pants is Leon Lionheart, Cloud's boyfriend or as I like to think Cloud's FREELOADER! Standing there munching on some cereal "Cereal...?". that's when I see my frosty little Angels of joy going into Leon's SON-OF-A...I KNOW HE JUST DIDN'T EAT...I'M GONNA...I REALLY HATE HIM NOW!

He looks down at me because I'm throwing knives at him with my eyes."What's wrong with you?" he asks. All I can do is open and close my mouth like a fish. I look away from the bastard to find some other UN-heavenly cereal to only find Fruit Loops. _YUCK! I hate Fruit Loops so much! note to self : kill Leon for eating MY Frosted Flakes!...okay no breakfast I'll just have to eat some M&M's on the way to school_.I start walking out of the kitchen and see Cloud walking out of the bathroom with only a towel on.

**Cloud's greatness list**

**10. He has the most "sexiest" body**

(_Well that's what I heard Leon say to Cloud last night...BARF!)_

"Hey Roxas, good morning" Cloud says walking over to that cereal stilling asshole Leon and pecked him on the lips."Good morning Leon, did you sleep well?" Cloud asks. Leon's face flushes bright pink then just goes back to eating MY! frosty-happieness again._Okay I may have a problem with talking about food in Holy ways but I don't care_. I finally get to the bathroom for a shower. The water feels so good on my skin as I let it warm me up slowly, I wash myself and my hair turned the water off and went to my room. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black shirt with a purple rose on the front with white writing that reads '_love all,save all,kill all'_,my purple and black fingerless gloves and my black converse with purple laces in them. I try to control my messy blond hair but it gets spikier._ (is that even possible?)_

_I'm ready for anything now!_ I walk out the door and go down the street, _I feel very light today hm?._..."DAMN IT! I LEFT MY BOOK BAG AT HOME AGAIN!". I turn around to head back home for my book bag.I open the front door and guess what I saw...no really go right a head and guess I'll wait...so you done?...good! now what did little old me get to see?

**So was it?**

**(A) the undertaker getting ready to kill Leon; (B) Johnny Depp naked calling out to me. or (C) cloud giving Leon a blow job!**

**well if you guessed (C) the your correct! (**_**you perv**_**).**

BARF!...That's something I really didn't need to see EVER! Cloud lifts his head up from Leon's...er...manhood? from the sound of me gagging and trying not to throw up. "Roxas!...um...W-What are you doing back home?" Cloud says looking at me shocked but still holding on to...er...' Leon Jr.' I shake my head running to my room yelling "OH SWEET LORDS WHY? MY EYES ARE BURNING!".grabbing my bag I can hear Leon tell Cloud to keep going but Cloud tells Him no and just get into the car. _note to self : never and I mean NEVER! FORGET MY BOOK BAG AGAIN! _Going back out the front door and down the street, I see Cloud and Leon zoom pass me down the street in cloud's light blue BMW z4 roadster. I really need to get a car because Cloud never gives me a ride to school. '_cause i never ask hm that could be a possibility,but then again I have no idea what him and Leon do in that car...ew! _

I finally make it to school and as always the school and its students are very every where chating, singing,and even fighting over things so in all just another day.I walk over to my small group of friends Sora and Zexion who are sitting back by the really big oak tree in the courtyard."Roxas! over heeeerrrrrrrrre, hurry up!" Sora yells waving his arms around like a crazy person that needs their meds.I stop in front of Sora and he gives me a big back-breaking bear hug "MC' loven I've missed you so much!" Sora says squeezing me even more.

"Sora put roxas down its was only the weekend"Zexion says from behind his book. Sora puts me down and gives Zexion his puppy-dog eyes,that he didn't see from behind his book."Hello Roxas and how was your weekend?"he up at me then dog-eared the page he was on an closing the book.

"Hey Zexion,Sora I had an okay weekend" I said

"That's good to hear, why where you late getting here today?"Zexion asked

"You don't wanna know"

"If you say so"

I look over at Sora and see a sliver-haired guy smiling sitting next to him."Um...who's he?" I ask. I look at my indigo-haired friend for help, but he's already back to reading his Sora hears me walks okay more like bounces over to me."Ooooooooo! I know pick me! C'mon MC' loven pick ME!" Sora begs me. I nod yes and he pulls me back to where he and the sliverette were. brunette plops down on the ground and moves his hand over to the other kid "This is my boyfriend Riku! or as I like to call him 'Snoop Dogg'!" Sora beams. then cross's his arms over his chest in a ' want-be gangsta' way._Sora may be my cousin but damn! he can be so special some times i really think he was dropped on his head as a baby._

"Sora why is Riku 'Snoop Dogg' ?" I ask him.

"Because Snoopy is a rapper yo" Sora says.

"S'okay wit me, pooh bear he jus have'n fun s'all" Riku says and smiles at Sora

_Oh lords this is going to be a very long day!_

**(A/N) Well there you have it the first chappy to this love story :) please tell me what you think about it and the way I truly think Roxas and everyone else acts. and yes I know about the whole cereal thing but hey just don't eat Roxy's cereal and every thing is cool. :D**

**yes I made Riku a rapper only because I really do think that he can rap. just think about and you'll see that I'm right. oh yeah! Roxas' nick-name came from 'Super Bad ' I love that movie! XD and I know nothing about car I just typed BMW in on google and thought its was a cute car...So I tried to be better about the story so the next chapter may be changed up some...you'll never know until you A) Review...B)Ask about it...or C) Be a good reader and wait until I fix it up some =)**

**Riku : I can rap?o_O**

**Roxas : yeah that what she said T_T**

**Sora : Rap for us Riku! ^_^**

**no sora! that'll mess up my plans! O_O**

**Zexion : *still reading book* /_-**

**Reviews are the Strawberries to my Cream**

**Until next time bye...=***


	2. One long day

**(A/N): Sup world its me again so this is chapter TWO! OMFG! okay I'm happy to say yes i will be working on this and the chapters will be longer then the 1st i really rushed at the end because i had to help cook and my mother got on the computer :( so who at Walmart i seen this guy with red and blond hair and i was about to call him Roxel but i didn't. :3 ANYWAY....TIME TO ROCK!**

**Warning! : Roxas' brain,dirty thoughts, funny nick-names, homework! and shit talking (not much)**

**Dizclaimer: LIKE I SAID I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY AT ALL!!! and eve if i did do you really think i would kill Sexi-Zexi like that.**

**--**

"So what your saying is that Riku's in our group now" I say to Sora looking at can't i have normal friends and family?is that so hard to ask for hm?oh well i still love them well maybe not Riku but he seems okay,i nods his head almost shaking his head off if i didn't know better and i do i would think that sora likes Riku.....WAIT! RIKU!? "by any chance Riku would your last me be Gainsborough?"

"yeah why ya askin fo MC' loven?" Riku asks me ! he like one of the biggest rapper at this school! he's even better then Cloud! okay well cloud does rap at all but any who...i stair at him like a fucking idiot with my mouth open"MC' loven ya there? pooh bear wats wrong wit MC' loven?"

sora walks up to me and burps right in my face like when we were little kids and i glare at him and say "didn't i tell you to never do that shit ever again sora". sora just smiles at me and glares right back at me with a smile still on his i hate it when he dose that, its like he's bipolar or some thing close to it."do you even know who you are! your fucking Riku Gainsborough! the best rapper at this school!"

okay now i really feel like a groupie. I'm so fucking lame for that, thank god the bell just rang for first period.

so zexion,sora and me have history 3(*) together with but most students call him by his first name Xigbar or Mr. eye-patch, for the eye-patch he wears all the here the kicker sora and i are only second years and zexion is a third 't ask me how sora got knocked up a grade 'cause i have no idea how either.

As we walk into the classroom to take our seats in the back as we always do. sora sees two guys in our seat "hey we sit here!" sora says pointing me and him and stumping his foot on the just sits in his seat and re-opens his book and starts one that was in Sora's seat started to flirt with zexion and being shot down,still not paying any attention to sora."hey pay attention ass-hole when I'm talking to you!"

that's when the dirty-blond in Sora's seat turned his head and rolled his eyes at sora then said "So maybe we want to sit here today shorty so go fuck-off".there's just somethings you don't say to sora like calling him short or stupid. i mean why can't some people just shut the fuck up? he just had to call sora short,sitting in his seat is one thing but never and i mean NEVER! call sora strife SHORT! that's just like asking to be killed on the spot! oh well to bad for him anyway.

"oh for the love of...SORA! don't even try an hit Demyx"zexion said slamming down his book on his desk."and you two need to move now!" that was the first and hopefully the last time i see Zexion's death ! did zexion just say DEMYX?! like the guitarist Demyx from the band organization 13! DEMYX! and if that's Demyx then the guy in my seat must be...no it can't be shit i can't see his face.

"But Zexi i wanna sit with you today....please?"Demyx did he just call zexion 'Zexi' are they boyfriends or some thing?why the hell I'm i asking so many questions?zexion holds his book over his head glaring at Demyx "call me 'Zexi' one more time and i will kill you now you and Axel move or your going to know what a five pound book feels like against your skull" zexion growled at Demyx.

"all right Zexi....on we'll be 'good boys' an go to our own seats we'll see you at lunch"said Axel OMFG! AXEL! the Axel that also plays guitar and is the lead singer in Organization 13! he was sitting in my seat oh how i long to just get him alone for an hour or so and do every thing possible to him,like push him over the teachers desk and......okay now im being a perv. but i really like him maybe i could say some thing. "..." i opened my mouth but nothing came out but a squeak, that made Axel look at me and smirk. i feel dizzy i love the way Axel smirks its just so.....if i do say so my self....dreamy.

"alright class lets get this show on the road" Xigbar said as he walked into the class with a pep-in-his-step and a grin on his face."hey Xigbar why are you so happy? finally got some from ?"said Hayner another second year in this is it that easy to skip a grade here?!

"No,you little piss-head! its non of your business why i may or may not be happy!"wow! i had never seen get so red in the face,well i never have before now anyway.

"HA! that's it! you like her,you wanna kiss her,you wanna fu-" a very loud BAM! then Hayner crying out in pain were heard,because Xigbar hit Hyner in the face with a book.(now you know why his last name is 'deadshot')

"That's it! thanks to Hayner everyone in class has the constitution for homework,ten pages of questions and a five-thousand word essay about how and why the constitution and declaration of independence, for seventy-five percent of your grade!"Xigbar said smiling in Hayner's face in a 'take that you snot-nose brat' type of way."So everyone say 'thank you' to Hayner for your home work" damn it this is just not my day am i ever going to have any free time for some R&R?

--

(later at lunch)

ah lunch my second favorite time of the day. i don't like lunch because of the food. only because i get to sleep for fifteen to twenty minutes before math class.(which is fun!) my questionable meat and i go to the table zexion,sora,me and now Riku sit at. but today there's two extra people sitting there, Demyx and Axel are sitting next to zexion again, with sora and Riku sitting across from them laughing about who knows what."hey guys whats up?"i say to my smirks and turns to look at me,then pats the seat next to he want me to sit next to him?! "hey there yourself cutie"Axel said and i turn to see if anyone was behind me making him laugh."yes I'm talking to you silly"

holy mother! please don't be another wet dream!okay act cool an every thing will be fine.(i hope).

"so cutie what's your name?" Axel asks me

"r-roxas my name is roxas"i say back

"what don't have a last name?"he asks jokingly

"oh yeah!it's Strife that's my last name" i i can feel my self blushing,so i turn to sora and asks him"so how was your classes?"

"Aw roxas you don't wanna talk to me anymore?"Axel asks in a childish voice.

"er...i do its just...er..."damn i can't think of any thing.

"good! the name's Axel Kaji, got it memorized?" Axel says pointing to his head.

"yeah it got it"i say then start pushing around the meat with eyes away from me,to put my head on the table.

"s'up MC' loven" Riku said making sora turn around and look down at me. he give my a look that's asking ' what's wrong with you?',i just turn my head way from him and close my eyes thinking of all the homework i have from my first four classes. i mean really does anyone really need or even want to learn about cells!(damn Vexen on one wants to write about cells of any kind!!!!!! do we look like grade schoolers!?) " what's the matter Roxy-dear? upset about the ass load of homework we have?" Axel asks me.

"yeah i need to start on it now,damn Hayner and Vexen! why do we need to know about plant and animal cells anyway?!" i yell and throw my arms into the air then banged my head on the outburst caused Axel to laugh."what's so funny Axel?"

Axel faces me fully so i can see the two up-side down tear drops under his toxic-green eyes,that could look right into my soul!okay i know im sounding like a girl but his eyes are that beautiful!"nothing it's just that we have all the same classes together, Roxy-dear" Axel says to me smiling and i could feel the heat in my cheeks so yup im blushing.

why does he have to be so hot? with his green eyes and his smile and his silky-smooth voice......! I did not just think Axel was HOT?!!!!!

brain: but he would look WAY better out of those skinny jeans.

me: stop it brain we can't think that way right now!

brain: but look at him, we could always just smack that nice ass of his, i bet you could bounce a quarter off that ass!!!

me: shut up! you horny thing his right next to us!!!!

"hello!? earth to MC' loven!" sora yells snapping me out of the fight my brain and i were having over Axel and his very nice was by the way staring at me."wait! what did you just say sora?" i really hate when i do that,why can't i be normal?

"i said all of us should go an study and do home work together at my house!" study, do homework and Sora's house does not go belong in the same sentence unless it's some thing like ' lets NOT study and do homework at Sora's house?!'.plus the only thing(person) sora wants to study is Riku.

"so who is 'all of us' anyway sora?" Zexion asks sora finally paying attention to what he was saying.

"well i was thinking and Riku said 'everyone should study together' so really you,Demyx,roxas,Axel,Riku and me" sora smiled and blushed some at the 'Riku and me' part. hmm did i really miss some thing over the weekend? i know i didn't answer any of his calls but damn can't a guy sleep all day?!

Demyx jumps up and yells "YAY! me and Zexi together tonight mmm... sounds sexy right Zexi?"Demyx not seeing the book zexion was about to hit with yelled"ouch!"then passed out on the table.i think zexion just killed him.

everyone at the table looks from Demyx to zexion scared for there lives."oh shut up he'll wake back up in a little, i didn't hit him that hard" was all zexion said rolling his eye and went back to reading his book.

"well then" Axel says looking from Demyx to something behind him,then he made an angery face."shit!" i turn my head to see who it was and a guy with blue hair coming over to our table looking way pissed at something or some one. the guy finally gets to our table and looks me up and down and says to me."who the fuck are you? and why are you flirting with MY Axel?"

--

**(A/N): sooo...there you have it chapter TWO! so yeah i made Aerith and Riku family and called Xigbar "deadshot" but hey you know he is a sharp shooter. X3 i sorry Demy but i shouldn't have called Zexion "Zexi" to his face. oh yeah! does anyone know who the blue haired guy is? and what's with Roxy acting like a girl? do you think you could bounce a quarter off Axel's ass? (*) History 3 is third year History class. and who's the crazy blue haired guy? well just find out in chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**sora: poor Demy -_-**

**Riku: yup so when am i gonna rap?O.O**

**Roxas: i don't know but this guy is weird o_O**

**Axel: oh lord not again T.T**

**Demyx: ...... X_X**

**Zexion: what?! ((.T**

**well a this is odd TTFN //_^**

**Reviews are the apples in my pie!**


	3. I don't like your boyfriend!

**(A/N): hello my kitties I'm here to bring you all CHAPTER 3!!! Yay! Anyway so school is killing me! So I'm sorry for the wait :( so I will try to make this chapter long, I really will try but any way. I was think what would happen if I could be the leader of the Organization? but then that dream died fast i mean really me even trying to kill Sora and Riku and deal with Saix until he dies is HARD! //.O so yeah……BLAST OFF!!!!!!!!!!**

**Warning! : Saix, P.O.V. switch, the Organization(not the one your thinking of ), fan girls, ME!(only a little), kisses **

**(=3=)**

**Dizclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY PEOPLE!!! anyway if i did Zack would have never died!! : 3**

--

***Roxas***

why me?! finally when the guy of all my wet dreams talks to me, some crazy fan-boy has to be all in my video!(*)"er.....Roxas Strife?" i say to the blue haired is he glaring at me for?! i mean yes me and Axel where talking maybe a little flirting on axel's part,but other then that we weren't do anything!!! "crazy psycho" i say under my breath,then say so he can hear me"who are you?".

he rolls his eyes like some piss-off girl. no really if you could just see the way he rolls his eyes then flips his hair like a girl!! he says " im Saix Tsuki, Rox-Ass". THAT-SON-OF-A-BITCH!!!!! I KNOW HE JUST DIDN'T CALL ME ROX-ASS!? you know what i really think he needs to get off my dick just 'cause he don't got one. i turn fully around and look him in his school-bus yellow eyes and say well you know "i really think you needs to get off my dick just 'cause you don't got one!"

i finally notice the lunch room went silent, Saix look shocked and Axel was laughing his ass off. then Saix went from shocked to "ima kill you for saying that shit to me you little bastard!" pissed,oh wait he did say that. Saix took at step closer to me with a look that could kill.

and no im not calling Saix ugly! okay maybe a little,i mean if he were smiling i would call he very fuckable.......(ew)

***Saix***

"i really think you needs to get off my dick just 'cause you don't got one!" i know he just didn't say that to ME! I'll just have to teach this little ass-hole a lesson."ima kill you for saying that shit to me you little bastard!" i say taking a step closer to him. Roxas Strife what's so fucking special about him to get Axel to start flirting with me? he's not even Axel's type! he's short, a blond, and his brother is that ass-hole Cloud Strife. I'm Axel boyfriend not him! DAMN IT! THIS ENDS NOW!

I'm right in front of the little shit and grab his shirt lifting up from his seat, pulling my other arm back so i can punch him in the face."w-what are you d-doing?!" Roxas begs. aw how cute he's begging,oh well the bitch must pay! i smile at him and laugh "what do you think Rox-Ass!?" i say then look over to Axel and blow him a kiss. Axel's giving that look that says 'you better not do what i think you're going to do' but i do it any way, i punch roxas right in that chubby little face of his and the whole lunch room got into a uproar some idiots yelling "FIGHT!,FIGHT!" some saying "Ooooooo!" and then Axel stud up and picked Roxas up off the floor.

WHY IS AXEL EVEN GIVING HIM THE LIGHT OF DAY?! HELLO! AXEL! I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND! NOT ROX-ASS! Axel looks at me like he's angery and says "Saix why did you do that!?"

"because the little shit needed to know just who he was talking to" i say

"that didn't mean you punch him!"Axel yells at me.

"your acting like HE'S your boyfriend not ME!" i yell back.

"you know what Saix, its over,we're over!" Axel says walking away still holding the man-stilling son-of-a-bitch,and his friends walking with them. THIS IS NOT OVER! I WILL GET AXEL BACK!

***Axel* **

DAMN SAIX! i really fucking hate it that he thinks he's the only person i can hangout with. then he gos an punches roxas in his cute chubby face! then to top all that he went and fucked MANSEX! and he says he's my boyfriend that the last thing a boyfriend should do!!!! DAMN he's a SLUT!

"Axel are you going to take roxas to the nurse?" sora asks me,he looks so much like roxas maybe if he'd die his hair blond...no the would be stupid. sora kept looking at roxas sadly so i tell him where we're going. " we're going to see a friend of mine she's going to help Roxy okay?"

sora nods his head on holds on to Riku,who was charring Demyx and zexion was giving me a weird look "what up zexion?".

"who is your friend and why are you taking roxas to her?" zexion says flatly

"she's a freshmen and her mom works at a hospital so i thought maybe.....ya know" moving over so i wouldn't get hit

"what's her name do i know her?" Zexi started to glare at me

"um i don't think so but then again maybe you do" i say as we turn down into freshmen hall.(*)

"well then WHO is she?"mow I'm scared zexion has his dead look in his eye.

i look the other way and see the door i was looking for."your about to find out, now don't do or go with any one in this room got it memorized?" DAMN why can't she be normal? i knock on the door with reads

**F.O.V.C.A.Y (Welcome please knock!!!!!) **

**all members of our organization must wear the club shirts!!!!!!!**

**~tely-chan :) (*)**

"and why may i ask?"zexion just has to ask, oh well they all should know just to be safe "you may get raped in here, i almost did" and that's why I'm door slowly opens to a crack and a girls voice says "who's there and why are you here?" now I'm scared that same manly voice.....larxene.

"its me Axel and some others we need the boss" i whisper looking for left to right then the door opened fully. yup as i thought larxene,she was wearing a shirt with F.O.V.C.A.Y on the front. she look at Demyx and then looked down at Roxas in my arms."we really need the boss' help"

larx looked back into the room and said some thing to low for any of us to hear."fin you can come in and see the boss". then she stepped to the side. Wow! it looks different in here now, it more Vampy like or some i hear sora scream and then zexion and girl SHIT!.....

( 5 minutes later....)

too many fan-girls! damn it this was a bad idea after all. and larxene is NO HELP AT ALL! then the lights go out, oh lords please don't be like last time.(*) the lights come back on and all the girls have stopped trying to rape us to bow for there boss say together "Welcome leader-sama, you have visitors to see you". a very short girl smiles and tells larxene to bring ALL of us to the back of the room.

MAN! if you could see this girl you'd think she'd be in sixth grade she's so short! maybe even shorter then Roxy! "Soo Axel, should i even ask why i just had to save you and your friends from being raped?" she asks me looking pissed as hell at me.

"well you see boss i-i need you to help out my friend Demyx and roxas here please boss?" please don't make me sing in my boxers again

"NO" she says and glares at me

"N-NO! wait why not?!" she's my only hope!

"because i don't want to not like i know them any way,they might be like that FEMALE!! Saix!(*)" she yells at me

"please tely-chan! I-I'll sing you your favorite song....please I'm begging here!" really i am begging

"really!? you mean it!?" at that she gets oober happy and i nod, this never ends well with her...."okay plus you HAVE to do the thing i love so much and you got a deal!" DAMN FAN GIRLS!!!!!!!!

"fine but this is the last time....gr.....got it memorized?" i said then pointed to the side of my me.

"lay then both on those desk so i can work" she pushes back her bang showing her whole face

then Zexi says standing behind her looking over her shoulder. "what are you going to do and who are you?"

"well I'm glade you asked I'm tely you can call me tels, boss, tely, taco, or vampy any one will do fine and I'm going to fix your friends kay?" the boss can be weird at times.

***Roxas***

my face hurts like hell and what is that smell? it smells like grapes? why in the world dose it smell like grapes? i open my eyes to see a girl's chest leaning above me. WAIT! A GIRL'S CHEST! I sit up only to get hit right in the face with boobs causing the girl to jump back and grab her chest "you perv why would you do that!" she yelled at me.

"i-I'm not a perv! I'm sorry i never meant to do that!" i say starting to panic. why did SHE have to be over me this is so wrong.

"well okay Roxy-babe any ways i know your gay Ax told me, so your cool with me" she smile and pulls me into a hug then pulls back some to kiss my cheek. now i just feel odd. i mean i like guys just like the next girl but i DON'T like girls in any way besides friends!!!!!!!!!!! wait did she say Axel told her i was gay? where is he any way?

and who in the hell is this GIRL!? "oh yeah, I'm tels pleased to meet cha Roxy i know i can help with ANY of your needs" tels says then winks at me. did she just say she would have SEX with me......ew!

"Roxy-babe! your awake!" Axel says running over to me from a group of girls, is he bi or some thing? who did i get here any way? "are you okay does your face hurt?"

my face why would my face....Oh yeah! that Bitch Saix punched me in the face. but im not in pain....hm...weird? hey every one is here and Demyx is awake.

"what was that grape smell?" i ask looking around for grapes

"oh its this you should taste it to" tels holds up a bottle of a clear liquid and handed it to me." you and Ax can share that...just don't drink it in school"

I get off the desk and stand in front of her....DAMN SHE'S SHORT!!! i mean shorter then me and I'm 5' 5"ish! yay! I'm finally taller then some one YAY! I'm not trying to be mean but DAMN! i just have to ask...."um tels?"

she smile at me"yes Roxy-babe?"

okay its now or never, i can do this..."um how tall are you?"

"4'11"ish why?...you better not call me short"she glares at me(*)

"er...never mind...thank you" she rolled her eyes at me then the bell rang."well i guess its time to go....bye!"

NOTE TO SELF: never call her short she may just kill me!

"come back soon!" all the girls said together and gave us t-shirts that had F.O.V.C.A.Y on the front. what the fuck!?

when will this bad day end!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--

**(A/N): so yeah.....did you like it? well good then! :) so to start 'in my video ' i got from my grandma when shes mad, freshmen hall is kinda easy to guess but that's were the freshmen lockers are, erm...,C.A.Y means Fans Of Vampires,Cosplay And YAOI! and the whole ' don't be like last time' thing is Axel almost got raped by fan-girl TT_TT poor Axel! and the whole Saix being a female thing is because i really think he is :p yes i'm 4'11 which is shorter then roxas :'(** ** oh well .**

**Axel: I'm never going back there! TT_TT**

**Roxas: my face hurts T_T**

**Sora: i love the shirts! ^.^**

**Larxene: i know right O.O**

**I love being leader-sama //_^**

**til next time bye**

**REVIEWS ARE THE LOCK TO MY KEYS!**


	4. Rain!

**(A/N): So...hi! Err..... So I was thinking why not kill some people off in a later chapter maybe 5?( im board) But any way I have nothing really to say....type? .......Um....OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!!!! (Not really)**

**Warning! : Homework, lyrics, Axel singing, oddly funny ring tones, Rain and randomness!**

**Dizclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!! NONE OF THE SONGS OR KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY! But I do own chips and some juice! Yummy!**

**--**

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

School's finally out!

I called her on the phone and she touched herself, she touched herself, she touched herself, I called her on the phone and she touched herself, I laughed myself to sleep.

"Hello?" I answer my phone. I hear the squeaky voice of a girl. "Hey namine! Sup?" I wonder why she wasn't in school today. "Were you sick again?"(*) I ask her, but she changes the subject to how she finally got to see the last episode of '_America's Best Dance Crew _'."yeah nami...I thought you would be better to come back to school" nami just laughs at how worried I get over her, but hey she's like a sister to me. "Well I'll see you later okay?" I wait for her to say okay then hang up.

"Roxaaaaaaaaaaaassssss! Come on!" sora yells from the side of Demyx's black hummer THAT'S A BIG ASS TRUCK! I go over to the truck to see riku helping sora in. riku has to pick him up to get him in. I have to jump a little to get in. I sit next to axel because zex was sitting in the front seat. "who were you on the phone with mc' loven?" sora asks playing in riku's hair.

"namine, she just wanted to know if she had any home work" I look out the tinted window then back at sora" I think she's getting sicker because I didn't see kairi or xion today" sora gives me a sad worried look and lets go up riku's hair.

"Who's namine rox?" axel asks me

"Namine is my best friend, she's just sick right now" I say then look at sora.

"Hey cheer up emo kid she'll be fine, let blast the roof off!" demyx says then turns the radio up louder.

Kill the light! These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks. it fells right. All these asphyxiated, self-medicated. Take the white pill, you'll fell alright. Kill the light! These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks. It fells right. All these asphyxiated, self-medicated...

"yeah I love this song!" axel yells then sings along." kill the light! These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks. It fells right. All these asphyxiated, self-medicated. Take the white...... kill the light! These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks. It fells right. all these asphyxiated, self-medicated. Take the white pill you'll feel all right"

Wow....axel's voice is like silk. Now you know why every girl and gay guy would kill to have Axel sing to them.

The song ends then dj comes on "HELLLLLOOOOO! DJ Dusk here to pump that funky beat into your lifeless hearts! Now for all you Webbers and (*) out there time to show what you got!!!! 'cause the Oath keeper Bands contest is coming in five weeks! That's right! and first prize is two-thousand five-hundred munny and a month of free Sea-salt ice cream!!! Get a move on 'cause the battle is May 16, so sign up, rock out, or go home!!!!!!"

Sora bounces up and down smiling like a he's opening a gift someone gave him. "Hear that mc' loven?! This is our chance to hit it big!" sora shaking so much I don't even think he can see any thing.

"you know sora's right roxas we could show what we're made of at the battle and not in your basement" zexion says with a small smile on his face "I mean you all ways talk about beating cloud and us becoming big, so why not?"

damn way does he always have to make a point? I mean yes I would love to be number one in some thing and I really love sea-salt ice cream and I could get axel to like me more....hm.....

"yeah we should who knows we may win" I say smiling at zexion "every one will know the name......" now that I think of it our band doesn't have a name.....WHAT!?"We don't have a name for our band!!!!!!!! I mean how are we going to sign up with no band name?" great our dream is smashed even before it began! DAMN IT! WHERE'S A CORNER WHEN I NEED ONE!!!!

Zexion and Sora look down then sora says "your right we're nobodies.......it was nice to dream any way" sora goes back to playing in riku's hair, yup sora's right we are nobodies.......THATS IT!

"Sora I love you sooo much!" I jump over to him and kiss him on the check "your so smart I take back every thing I ever said about you being dropped on your head!" sora tries to get away but I'm still holding on to him in a tight hug.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! ROXAS HAS GONE CRAZY!!!!!!!!!" sora yells then pushes me off him. "yes are you so happy mc' loven?" he gives me that you better not jump on me gain look. I roll my eyes and sit back next to axel with a big grin on my face.

"Okay I'm happy because sora gave our band a name! And guess what it is" I tell them and every one just looks at me like I've lost my mind. Axel it the first to guess.

"The sex slaves?" axel asked. What dose he mean by that?

"The short ones?" demyx asked next. Here we go back to the short jokes I see......time to die!

"Three blind mice? Asks riku. Which I find very stupid.....

"The three cookies!" sora yells. Why did I even call him smart?

"I think roxas means 'nobodies' am I right?" zexion says finally.

I'm glad he's so smart I mean really all those were slow to the fifth power! Yeah I'm using math! But any way...every one looks at zexion for a minute even demyx and he's driving!!!!!!!!.....OH PLEASE DEAR LORDS DON'T LET ME DIE THIS WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

--

We finally make it to sora's house without being killed by demyx thankfully. I would really like to know how he even got a driver license in the first place! Did they just get it to him so he wouldn't come back or were they just selling them? For all drivers of the road please if you ever see a guy with a dirty-blond mullet please just get off the road if you want to live!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sora goes to the kitchen and calls his mom to tell her he has friends over. "Yup mom "he smiles into the phone as his mom says thing then his smile disappears into a frown "what do you mean?" there's a pause from sora then he says "what?! I don't care if he wants to take you to Rome! (*) What about me and what I need mom?" sora looked as if was going to cry then yells into the phone "you know what fine I don't care if you leave AGAIN! Its not like I care ya know! You all ways leave me alone!" sora was crying. He whipped his eyes and went to another room, a few minutes later we all hear "I DON'T CARE!" then sora stumped back into the kitchen with red watery eyes." She's always running off lately…..sorry you guys had to hear that" riku walked over to him and gave him a hug then whipped sora's eyes.

"S'okay pooh bear s'gonna be ight got me?" riku asks. Sora only nods then smiles

I hate it when Sora is sad but oh so love it when he makes sweets because he's sad! i know that sounds wrong but right now Sora's making brownies, cookies, cake, Kool-Aid, pie, and some oatmeal-apply stuff that is so good!

Two hours of sweets and an ass load of constitution and science home work later. We're all watching TV, me and Axel are sitting on the couch munching on some cookies…the soft kind. Sora, riku, zexion, and demyx are sitting on the floor; sora is eating up all the gummy bears not blinking away from the TV for even a moment. On why do you ask well because were watching _Ninja Assassin _(*)_. _Well it not just sora its every one even me drooling over (Bi) Rain and all his sexiness!

he should really never wear a shirt ever again! why should he with those abs all oiled up and how flexable he can be. I woul tap that ass over and over and over again! I'm getting a hard-on just from thinking about it!!!!!!!!!!!

The movie ends and sora runs over to the computer. Then calls all of us over "like he's a singer too!" soar clicked on a video on You Tube called (bi) Rain – I'm Coming (*). I THANK YOU GODS FOR (BI) RAIN!!!!!! I swear everyone had a hard on after watching the video! We watched it about a hundred times in a row! The way he pelvic thrust is like a god send! I would love to have him to had to me over and over again!......who needs porn when we have Rain!?

So after a full night of Rain we all went home to …..Sleep? Well all I have to say is that stayed up pretty late watching....the weather so to speak….

--

**(A/N): so the first thing is namine is very sick at times and can't come to school some times,** **Sora's mom** **has a boyfriend who keeps her away from Sora a lot , Ninja Assassin is a movie I love now!! =D, Rain plays Raizo in Ninja Assassin X3, just watch the video on You Tube you'll see what roxas is talking about. I had writers block so I got really pissed at myself but then I had got "Rained" upon so yup! =3**

**Sora: oh my!.... O.O**

**Riku: holy heavens…. O.O**

**Demyx: my noodle is happy ^.^**

**Zexion: who needs books any more!..... ((.O**

**Axel: Roxas I think I'm gonna leave you for him! O_O**

**Roxas: I don't blame you, just look at those pelvic thrust! O_O**

**Holy mother we would like to thank you for his very sexy man!!!!!! //_^**

**Till next time!**

**Reviews are the ice to my Kool-Aid!**


	5. the reason for everything

**(A/N): so it's been a long time since I posted even if it's really hasn't been that long…But any way... So its chapter 5! So last chapter I said I wanted to kill off someone/ people... But then I was like 'Wow! That's mean and would be a really short fic' so I gave up on that ….For now any way .….Oh yeah! I'm Boss/ Tels ^-^…..KICKASS!**

**Warning: singing, new sexy rapist, naughty thoughts, the sharing of food in hot and sexy ways! =3**

**Dizclaimer: Really if I own anything it would be a rock and some gum, NOT Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of these songs and if I do make any I would tell you all! /.X**

***Roxas***

I'm so tired. Why did I stay up all night? Man that hot Korean guy! My arm hurts so much! Why did I have to…anyway….

It's only Tuesday and I wish it were the weekend already! My back hurts from all the homework, and now I have to walk all the way to school? "Bye, Roxas!" Cloud says running out the door, then driving away in his car leaving me here!...jerk!

I'm in the kitchen eating my new box of frosted flakes and watching the morning news. "Today we have our world's dumbest ideas. Mr. Miyagi wanted to have a juicer in his car. And guess what he did? He places his juicer in his car! Then says that he can't find the plug! Really that was really smart of him!" this is why I hate newscasters. There evil, they seem nice at first. But think of a great idea that goes wrong and they laugh there butts off!

But old people are weird.

"I should be getting to school now." I put my bowl in the sink, grab my book bag and head for the door. I'm in the living room turning the TV off, when I hear a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I say trying to look threw the peephole…..ha, ha peephole! I just give up and open the door.

"Hey, Roxy! Time to rise and shine! Come out and say hello to the sun!" Axel greeted me. Why is he here? I mean I like him an all but Man! Did he have E.S.P or something? I give him a 'what the fuck' look before I notice what he's wearing. A black KIZZ band-T, black skinny jeans, black and white converse, and multiple belts and chains. "Roxy?...ROXY!" I come back to earth from my daydream. I blink twice at him, but Axel just rolls his eyes at me and pulls me over to Demyx's truck. Wait! When did that get here! "So like I was saying the Boss has some people for you to meet. That's why we were late picking you up" Axel helps me in to the truck and grins at me. What Boss? Please dear gods don't let it be who I think it is!

"Why hello, Roxas! It's so nice to see you again" smiled tells. Really what kind of a name is TELS! Why do the gods hate me, hm? "Now I know what you're thinking…but know that the gods do not hate you" she says making a girl next to her giggle. "I only want you to meet Kenny" the other girl seemed to light up hearing her own name….Kenny? She moves away from a rain-haired guy to sit next to me. "How goes it? I'm Kenny-Chan!" she says holding out her hand to me and smiling. "Err…it goes well?...I'm Roxas" I say then shake her hand.

"Hm, yes I know that already… I know a lot of things Roxy." She smiles evilly at me then I slid away from her. But she slides over to me then makes her fingers 'walk' up my arm to the top of my head…weird.

"Um…"

"Shh! You'll wake the spiders!"

I turn to fully look at her and she's nice looking for a girl. She has long black hair in to pony-tails with a bang, black skinny jeans with lime green suspenders that have small white skulls, a white t-shirt, long black converse, spiked white and lime green earrings that look like they could put in eye out! And coal-black eyeliner around her hazel eyes making them pop more. So yeah. Over all if I liked girls (which I don't) I'd call her sexy.

"come on Kenny leave the poor guy alone" the raven-haired guy says to her. She pouts but moves back between Tels and the other guy. she turns to look at me then smiles evilly at me. "fine Zack...but Roxy will be mine!" oh shit! I look at Tels for help but she's kissing on some red-head the oddly looks like Axel. so I ask.

"Hey, Axel?"

"Yes Roxy-Dear?"

"Well...err...who's that guy eating Tely's face?"

"wa?" Axel turns his head from the window to look at Tely. I lie to you not! Axel's eyes got so big and his face was so red. he look like Bob the Tomato!(*)I watched as Axel went from sick to angry to well I really don't know.

"Axel?"

"oh my g...Reno! get away from her!" Axel said say he jumped in between the two."don't you know who her older brother is?"

***Axel***

Why?...why would he even think about kissing her? out of all the girls he had to kiss HER! I look at Reno and i can't believe that he really does look pissed off. "well Reno!"

Reno starts to glare at me. "look ass wipe I don't give a shit who her older brother is and I always have Rude to back me up".

"You know what fuck face! i don't even care get yours and Rude's ass kicked!" I really had it with this dumb ass of a brother...to bad I lost my lighter.

"Your just angry 'cause I cook better then you"

"No you don't" I said rolling my eyes.

"My grade are better then yours!"

"Like hell they are!"

Reno grins at me chuckles a bit. "I look better then you"

"No you don't lame ass! We're twins!" really how slow can he really be!

"Alright Ass Hole...but you know what?" I know this penny hoe(*) didn't just call me ASSHOLE!...bitch.

I roll my eyes again then look at him. "What?" I spat angrily at him

"MY DICK IS BIGGER THEN YOURS!"

That son-of-a...I know he just..."DAMN IT RENO! IT WAS COLD THAT NIGHT!"(*) damn it all! Why gawd why? I feel my cheeks get warm so I go back to sit next to Roxas. "you know what Reno?...don't talk to meet ever again". I look back over to Reno and he's flirting with Tels now! Horny bastard!

***Saix***

_~Just woke up and Taylor Swift's pissing in my mouth. Fucked so many boys, I'm havin' a drought. I'm on iChat with your father. Face booking with your brother. 2 fingers in my mouth.2 fingers in your mother.~_

"hello?...ah Marluxia" why the hell is he calling me?...what time is it any way? I turn my head to look at my alarm clock. its only 7:30! fuck I don't have to deal with this! " so what do you want?" I roll my eyes as he tells me about what he had planned for today. " wait what?...oh...no I didn't forget!...same to you ass!" I hang up the phone then get out of bed.

I go to the bathroom to take a shower. I'm washing my hair when I hear some one banging on the door. "what!" i yell at the dumb ass who was banging on the door. "Hurry up you piece of shit! I have to go to work!...didn't you hear me you FAGGOT! HURRY THE FUCK UP!". I wash the shampoo out of my hair and finish cleaning myself. I put on black skinny jeans with little blue skulls on the left leg, my black Vans and a black shirt. hell yeah I look hot as hell. "DAMN IT! I SAID HURRY THE FUCK UP!" I roll my eyes.

"hold on ass hole!" I yell at the door. damn old man. I walk out the bathroom only to feel a hand slapping me hard. I look at my father, glaring at him. I can taste the blood in my mouth; I spit the blood out as he started pulling on my hair, making me yell out in pain. "aw, what not going to hit today ass hole?" I say. I want him to hit me.

"why you little...piece of shit!" he said before slapping me again" your so lucky your mom likes you and is such a great fuck" he slapped me one last time then said "or you'd be on the street by now". like hell she'd throw me out fuck face. I flip open my phone to look at the time 7:59. I grab my book bag and walk out the door. "fuck this shit, I don't need this".

***Roxas***

Finally I see the school, I've never been so happy in my life! Axel and Reno are still yelling at each other about whose member is bigger. Tels and Kenny are talking about sex. "Shut the HELL up already!" I yell at them and? I hear Zexion giggle quietly. Axel and Reno went silent but Kenny and Tels went ape-shit on me. Yelling and cussing me out like it was no tomorrow.

"who the fuck do you think your talking to Roxas!" Tels yells as Reno trys to keep her from hitting me.

"if you know what's good for you kid you'd better shut up your self" Kenny yells ready to hit me. She almost did until Zack pulled her away from me. "let me go!". Demyx stops the car and I opened the door then jumped out hitting my face on the ground. "get back here BITCH!" I don't think twice about running as far as I can away from them. I keep running until I see Sora. " Sora! Help me!"…

***Sora***

_~Oh, Oh, Oh! Sexy vampire I'm falling in love so just bite me baby and drink all my blood, Oh yeah! Sexy vampire I'm falling in love with you 'cause you need my plasma more then I~_

Where's everyone? … I miss Snoopy! Aw I remember just like it was yesterday….hm? "Sora! Help me!" Roxas yells, jumping out of Demy's Hummer. "these girls are fucking crazy!" Roxas hides behind me.

"what's wrong Mc' loven?" I ask him and he just stays quite. I see two girls running out of the hummer over to us. They look mad; I wonder want Roxas did to make them angry with me? the girls get close enough for me to tell who they are. "Hey Boss! What's up?" they both stop running and Boss waves and smiles at me. they walk the rest of the way over to me and Roxas.

"why hello, Sora!" Boss says then points at the other girl " this is Kenny-Chan" Kenny smiles and waves at me then looks over my shoulder at Mc' loven. Boss then smiles evilly at him then says "give us Roxas!".

Kenny moves forward a little. "yes we must do things to him…make him pay for being a bad Roxy!". Okay why did her eye just twitch? I feel Roxas shake his head 'no' from behind me. I should help him he is my cousin after all…but Tely did give me a lot of candy…No! I must help Roxy…hm?...I know!

"hey Kenny, Tely! You gals wanna hear how me and Riku got together?" at this both there eyes light up from what ever evil deed they were going to do to Mc' loven. "so how about it gal friends?". They both nod there heads. "well…never mind its to boring…"

they look at each other then look at me. "No! Please oh mighty Sora we would love to hear about it!" they say at the same time. Oh yesh! I'm so pimpish! I smirk then sit on the grass pulling Roxas with me then kicked my feet out in front of me.

"well…Alright lets see…"

***~Starting of a flashback so epic even epic says its epic!~* *open***

"please let me make it! Please just let me…I was almost there! Stupid bus!" it was pouring down rain by then. The brunette tried to run after the bus, but only got left behind with the cloud out dust. "why did this have to happen to me!" the teen yelled then sat on the wet bus bench to wait for another bus. Sora swung his legs like a five year old that could not sit still for more than five seconds. He pulled out his Ipod and pushed play.

_~you change your mind like a girl changes clothes. yeah you PMS like a bitch I should know. And you always think, always speak cryptically. I should know that your no good for me! 'cause your hot then your cold. your yes then your no, your in then your out. your up then your down.~_

the brunette bounced from left to right to the beat of the song. Lip singing the words.

Watching the rain fall to the earth.

_~wrong when its right its black then its white…~ _

Sora had started to daydream until he kicked something he stopped the song and opened his eyes to see what or who he had kicked. A boy with sliver hair was holding his knee in front of him. "Oh! I'm so very sorry I didn't see or hear you! I'm so very sorry!" the chocolate-haired boy said.

The sliver-haired looked at the sorry kid. He thought the boy was cute with his big blue eyes and his messy spiked chocolate-hair. So he smiled and said "Hi I'm Riku…what's your name?"

Sora blinked then said. "Oh! How rude of me I'm Sora…and I'm really sorry for kicking you Riku"

Riku just shook his head. "don't worry about it…but you know my leg still hurts an.."

"Oh! Please don't be angry! I'll do any thing….well not ANYTHING but.." Sora interrupted. Riku blinked then put his finger over Sora's lips. the blue-eyed teen blushed at the aquamarine-eyed teen.

Riku cleared his voice and tried again. "you know my leg stills hurts and the only thing that would make me feel better is you going out with me?" the taller one asked then smiled. then took his finger from the shorter one's mouth.

"Really?...you don't need a doctor?,Band-Aid? something? because I...WAIT!...did you just ask me out?"

"umm...yes?"

"oh...well then...okay!" Sora smiled his biggest most goofiest frowned at remembering where he was going." but it can't be now I got to go to this thing with my mom and some guy...but,um...Oh! give me your phone!" Riku fished out his phone then handed it to brunette dialed his own number and pressed 'talk' calling his own phone, then save both numbers."there now we have each others numbers!...so you can like call or text me kay?"the ocean-eyed boy ask with a deep blush on his face.

"okay...there's your bus" the sliver-haired boy said sadly, then looked at the rain filled sky then looked back at the chocolate-haired boy."text you later?"

"yup!" Sora said as he jumped up from the bench see the bus was almost there."well..um...see ya later" sora gave Riku a small kiss on the cheek, then got on the bus waving good-bye.

"yeah...later"Riku said holding the side of his cheek.

***~Ending of a flashback so epic even epic says its epic!~* **

***Roxas***

"the end!...so did you gals like it?" Sora asked those evil girls and they nodded asking Sora what happened next."well I'll save that story for next time okay?" and again both girls nod. If i knew it was that easy to distract them I would have done that sooner. I hear some one yelling and see Tels look behind her. she yells some thing back. some thing about some one being a bitch? I look over that what she's looking at and my face starts to hurt.

"Saix what do you want?" I ask then roll my eyes not caring about what he says.

" look Roxas I'm not here to kick your ass just yet so shut the fuck up!" he yelled at me then turned to Tels and asked. " where's Xemnas? I need to talk to him" the blue-haired bitch put his hands on his hips.

Tels rolled her eyes at him but said."big brother is at home still an-..."she stopped talking and got off the ground."wha...?" she put her hand on Saix's cheek giving him a worried look. WAIT! Tels worried about Saix! what the fuck!

Saix slapped her hand away."look if Xemnas isn't here then never mind!" Tels looked hurt by what he said. he started to walk away then said. "look its not you okay Tely its just ...I need a place to stay ...so that's why-"

Tels cuts him off." it's okay Sai...I understand and Xemy will be here around third or forth period...but you can hang with me...if you want to okay?"

What The Fuck? when did they become friends?

***Saix***

**_~ around lunch time~_**

"ya know I have some vodka"says Tels looking around the club room. why did this happen to me? I mean really! she walks back over to Xemnas, me and the other chick she was already with. Tels gives us all a glass."open wide,and the fun will start"oh hell what do I really have to lose?...nothing that's what! " a drink to not giving a fuck about any thing!" she smiles.

"yeah make those bishes pay!"(*) said the other chick

"hey,hey! calm down Kenny, sister we're here to drink a little not start a rave" Xemnas laughs when both girls sighed.

"yeah, itsa like the both of you are trying to get us caught" I say taking the Vodka from Tels and poring some in my glass.

"hey ladies first!...well I guess you are some what of a lady Sai Haha!" Tels laughs and I roll my eyes at her. I can feel the burn of the alcohol in my throat. maybe I'll just drink for the rest of the day. " Saix?" I look over at my favorite person...for the moment.

"what Tels?"

"well if you need any thing......okay?" she says with her words running into each other. I can see the worried look in her eyes...or maybe she's drunk? she did have three glasses of vodka already...yeah that's it she's drunk.

"whatever you say..Boss...but I think you had your feel of alcohol today" I say then take her glass of the clear drink away from her.

maybe if I drink enough I'll forget about every thing...for now any way.

**(A/N): so...hi...its been some time now I know =( but I've been busy with school and starting high any way...he look like Bob the Tomato!(*) so Bob the Tomato is from Veggie Tales , penny hoe(*) is well what it sound like really, "DAMN IT RENO! IT WAS COLD THAT NIGHT!"(*) this is from my older brother and his friend...kidding around =3, " bishes" if from my real friend Kenny because she's trying to stop cussing me on the other hand well...yeah... =D..I really don't hate Saix(that much) by the way anymore..Oh yeah! I know some of the Warning of false advertisement but yeah =D. oh yeah it really might be some time till the next chapter. my mom hates me writing gay smut...but I don't care so I'll have to find a new computer to type from now ='(...this was for you Scarlette! =3  
**

**Sora: wow! ^.^**

**Axel: mine is way bigger than Reno! .**

**Reno: my stuff can walk right threw the door! ^_^**

**Xemnas: when did we become family? o.O**

**um...since I said we were y? /.O**

**Kenny: hi...I'll be here now as the Author!...just kidding! .O**

**wow...thanks for the scare Kenny...really thanks /.**

**Saix: Wait aren't you way to young to drink Tels? O.O**

**why yes I am /.^**

**Kenny: wow your slow Tely-chan! -_-**

**no I'm not! I'm just different that's what my mom said anyway/_-**

**Saix: yeah that means your slow -.-**

**ouch! what hurt...what ever! /.**

**well then...Please Review 'cause if you don't I might not write any more ever again...okay that was a very bad lie -_- but really PLEASE REVIEW! AND MAKE REQUEST IF YOU WANT =D**

**~Forever yours Vampy-tels  
**


	6. A note from Sora

HELLO! Sora here to tell you all what been going down as of late. So Tels Internet has been cut off for like um... _**THREE WEEKS!**_ Oh the Horror! And just between us...She really didn't what anyone to know. But that's only because she's being emoright now...ya know very sad and moody...NOT the cutting! but anyway Tels and Ne-Ne3102 (Aka Ne-Ne) are hard at work making _**chapter 6/7**_...I was going to tell you all about it but...well...Vexen scares the shit put of me. So I can't even...WAIT!...VEXEN...EVEN...Oh My Gosh!...I know Vexen's real name!...Even! hahahahahahahahahah! that's so LAME! ...oh yeah I was saying that I can't tell you all or EVEN! Vexen will do very bad things to me T-T so now that I've done my not so need job...I guess...hmm...Okay I'll just get yall the Title to the next chapter...it's : _**The Broken Dream **_so yeah ...I said NOTHING! Bye-Bye now!


	7. 6 and 7: The Broken Dream

(Sora Note): Hey Guys and Gals! Sora here to show you all some sweet love'n...okay maybe later on. *wink* Now then important news...is that is now a collab fanfiction with Ne-Ne3102! and Tely wanted me to give some thanks to some people...like...um hold on while I find the list she wrote...where did...?...AH-HA! Here it is so let's see...what? But I thought that...fine, fine! Well I'll have to tell you guys later because *cough*

Roxas *cough*some think the story should really begin. So...LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED

RIGHT!

Musiqual Hearts - Chapter 6

~Saix P.O.V~

God I hate when I drink, it makes me think entirely to much! So why did I

agree to it? I have no fucking idea. Me drinking leads to me laying on the floor, thinking about how

bad my life is. Believe me it is, My step father beats me for no reason at all, yeah that's how

my life is. But when he hits me, that's usually when Axel comes to protect me. DAMN AM I

STUPID! I had to mess up the only good thing that's happening for me.

Though I gotta say I was wrong. I shouldn't have hit Roxas, I should have went

about things in another way (even though he was flirting with Axel). I want make things better,

I guess I'll have to apologize. Yeah! That's exactly what I'll do! Then afterward, I'll tell

Roxas everything, the real reason I reacted the way I did. I guess it's time to leave

the bosses Club for now.

~Roxas' P.O.V~

I for one, couldn't believe Tels was friends with that blue haired bitch! I

mean, WHY? He's like the king dick head of all dick heads. Anyway I had to get to my next class,

which was science with creepy Vexen! God that man was creepy,crazy,weird and a GOD-DAMN

PSYCHO! Alright maybe I am exaggerating but he does do some really crazy shit.

As I walked into the classroom, I went to take my normal seat. Hmm, somethings

not right, I narrowed my eyes in though what was it? Then it dawned on me, This girl I never

saw was sitting right in front of me in class. She must be a new student.

Class soon started and Vexen was already talking about plant cells and what not.

Like I ever payed attention to anyway. I just laid my head down on the desk and eventually

fell asleep. I woke up as soon as I heard the bell. I that that creepy-boring classroom really

quickly!

-Skips to Lunch Time-

~Axel's P.O.V~

"Hey, Roxi over here!" I yelled when I saw Roxas enter the lunch room. Roxas,

is possibly one of the cutest guys in this stupid high-school. As soon as I saw him I was.. dare

I say it? Yeah I will. I was in love with him. I put a huge silly grin on my face when Roxas

sat down next to me.

"So how was your day babes?" Roxas must have turned completely red when I asked

him dat. He is just so damn sexy!

"Umm, well... i-it was g-good" Roxas had finally managed to get out. I had to

stop my self from kissing him he was so cute!

"Awww MC loven, and Axel are so cute! Right Riku?" Sora asked Riku as they

walked up to the table. Sora is an air heard at times, but he is so right! Me and Roxas makes one

awesome couple. "Ya sho is rite, but nothing is perttier than you pooh-bear" Riku irritated me

so much when he responded to Sora's question. Why does he have to talk like that? Well I won't

let that interrupt me from what I was doing.

I stared at Roxas for a little bit longer. Well maybe it was longer than I

thought. I didn't even realize when Demyx and Zexion came to the table. I know I would have had a

smart remark if I noticed Sora and Riku were dry humping earlier. Yes! They are dry humping,

they really need a room. I turned away from the table , to give them privacy I guess. I was

surprised to see the blue haired teen that was once my boyfriend walking to our table. What did he

want? It couldn't be good.

~Roxas' P.O.V~

Axel is hot. I mean really hot, like you know how some people consider spicy

hotter than , that's Axel! He had the most Amazing Fiery red hair, and the most

beautiful emerald eyes! Axel is just so awesome. But I had to stop looking at him. The more I stared at

him the more my mind wondered about, all the things we could do together.

I looked away to get a hold of my self. I wish I never looked away. The person

I saw made meangry. It was non other than Saix. I almost fainted when when I realized that

blue haired,yellow eyed bitch was walking towards our table! I felt like puking, he made me feel

that sick. Especially when he stopped right in front of me and Axel, and looked us up and

down. "What? What do you want?"

~Saix P.O.V~

"What? What do you want here" Roxas yelled at me. In away I deserve to be

yelled at. I also deserve the glares I was getting from everyone else at the table even I didn't

like it. I Came here to apologize and that's exactly what I'm going to do ... its just hard.

Okay Sai-Sai you can do this , just go for it!

"Look, before you all get angry, and jump me or lash out I just want to say

something." Yeah Sai-Sai that's the way.. keep the courage! "What is it this time?" Axel suddenly

said breaking my courage all the way.. but once I started something I have got to finish it.

"Well, Axel I wanted to apologize to you and Roxas. I realized I was wrong when I hit Roxas,

and I shouldn't have.. but something happened that day that made me mad, and seeing you together

made me even madder, so sorry."

After I said all that I waited for a reaction. The silence it scared me. They

were quiet too quiet until Axel got up and ruffled my hair. " Anyone who has the balls to say

sorry deserves to be forgiven! Right Roxi?" Axel had a huge grin when he said that, I was glad he

had for given me.

Now for Roxas, I'm actually nervous when it comes to him. What if he says no

and then tells Axel to stay away from me. Then I wouldn't have either one as a friend for the

rest of eternity and I would die alone... Okay that's a little fare fetched but still, it could

happen.

"Saix I can forgive you, Axel was right anyone who has the balls to apologize

can be forgiven right?" I put a huge smile on my face, its hard to apologize. But now.. it was

time for something even harder! "Thanks, I'm happy you guys are understanding. One last

thing before I go, Tomorrow at the time meet me at Tels' (and the rest of the fan girls) club."

Before they could say no I walked away .. they had to come this was important.

-Later That Day-

~Roxas P.O.V~

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I said yes!" Sora said throwing his hands in the air. Then he turned around to pick up his guitar and placed the strap over his shoulder. He started to strum the notes for the stupid song. He Started loud and fast, and became more hyper, Sora then stopped playing. He looked at me and said,"See I told you this song is way better than yours!"

Sora was being ridiculous, I looked at him then at Zexion to see what he thought. The Indigo-haired teen (who was bust texting) Looked up at Sora from his phone and shook his head in a 'No' (indicating he didn't like Sora's song) and continued to text."See I told you, that song was stupid! Any ways you're the only one who knows the song!" I watched as Sora rolled his eyes at me. I really don't see why he's so mad about the song?

Zexion looked between us then he rolled his eyes. "Really you two, why can't we all just agree on a song to play...or better yet why not make our own!" he said still reading a text. At least he has an Idea, better than us fighting over a damn song.

"No! I wanna play the song Guitar Hero Hero!(1) I'm older so I should be the one picking the song not Roxas! "It's the only fair that way!" Right Zexi?" Sora yelled while he looked at Zexion for his approval "Well, Zexi? I'm right...right?". Zexion just shook his head 'no' for the second time. In which Sora started pouting and stumping his foot. "Not fair! See if Riku were here he would take my side! Not like you two, I thought we where band mates, friends...FAMILY! Doesn't my opinion count at all?"

Zexion went back to texting not really caring about Sora's out burst. I on the

other hand answered him. "Well Sora, of course Riku would side with you, you are his

boyfriend after all! Secondly we need a song that will help us win not get laughed off the stage!By

the way who cares if your older than me, Why should that count? I feel I'm the leader of the

Band, so this will go one of two ways!"

"A)You can suck it up and we can find a real song to play! or B) You can leave the band and not Come back!"

"We all know that your going to suck it up an ju-" I was stopped from what I was saying when I noticed Sora unplug his guitar. "What are you doing?" I asked. His Ocean-blue eyes were filled with sadness, hurt and anger when he looked back at me.

"Like you said Roxas...I have two options, suck it up or leave and not come back...so I'm gonna just leave". Sora turned back around to finish wrapping up his cords to his amp. It's weird, I can't believe he is actually for real "You know Roxas ever since we where younger we always played music together, but ever since we became older and Cloud became more popular...you...you just had to beat him! You don't play just for the fun of playing music anymore...that's why I'm leaving because your nothing but a sad whinny bitch that needs to be better then your older brother!" I watched as Sora picked up his things then walked out of the room angrily.

~Open P.O.V~

Leon started strumming,then came Yuffie played her violin softly, and Cloud

started to sing in sync with Zack.

'When I see your smile, Tears run down my face. I can't replace. And now that

I'm strong, I have figured out, how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.

And I know I'll find

deep inside me, I can be the one.

I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever.

I'll be there for you through it all.

Even if saving you sends me to heaven.'

Zack looked at the two girls sitting in front of them. He saw his girlfriend's eyes getting watery, then winked at her. Zack thought that she had tears of joy (anyone would) because he was showing her how much he truly loved her, but he would soon find out he was wrong. He put so much effort in to the song. He even got Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie to play this song, and that was not easy. So he put every part of is heart into every word he and cloud sang.

'It's okay, It's okay, It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay.'

'Seasons are changing, and waves are crashing, and stars are falling all for

us. Days grow

longer and nights grow shorter, I can show you I'll be the one.

I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you

through it all.

Even if saving you sends me to heaven.'

'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y, my true love, my whole heart. Please

don't throw thataway.

'Cause I'm here for you! Please don't walk away and, Please tell me you'll

stay…here!'

Cloud and Leon look over to Zack seeing how much he loved Kenny, to want to use this song and not so stupid pop love song like Justin Bieber sings! Zack added his drums making the soft lullaby of love into a harder and more meaningful tune.

'Whoa-oh!

Stay!

Whoa-oh!'

'Use me as you will! Pull my string just for a thrill! And I know I'll be

okay, though myskies are turning gray! (Gray!)

I will never let you fall! I'll stand up with you forever! I'll be there for you

through it all.

Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

I will never let you fall! I'll stand up with you forever!

I'll be there for you through it all.

Even if saving you sends me to heaven!...'

The song ended and cheers where heard from one of the two girls in front of them. "Aw Zacky that was so cute!" Tels said while clapping her hands and jumping up and raven-haired teen said his thanks to her then went over to his girlfriend. Kenny was still crying making some of her eye-liner run. "Kenny you know you could just not do this to yourself or

Zack, I mean it's not like he would ever hurt you so why not just ya know". Every one looks at the short girl, the wondered what she meant"

"Kenny what does Tels mean by that?" the raven-haired boy asked. Tels just smiled then went to the other side of the room. "Kenny? What does she mean?"Zack looked over to the still crying girl who didn't answer him at first.

"Zack I-I'm moving to Belgium tomorrow" the sobbing girl said. Not wanting to

look into the blue eyes of her friend? Kenny wiped her face of any tears. "I'm going to

Belgium to go to school there and well we ha-" she was cut off by Zack's complaining.

"But Belgium is sooooo far away! Why would you want to go there for school any

way! It's not fair and I should know because that's my name" he joked then hugged the

hazel-eyed girl tight in his arms. "I'll miss you a lot, I'll call you every day so its not a problem"

Kenny pushed herself out of Zack arms sadness in her eyes. "You can't call

me…because I'm going to be with some one else, plus your nothing to special to me any way" she

took off the promise ring that Zack gave her and threw it to the floor, then looked over to

her friend. "Come on Telly-Chan we have to go"

"Wait! What about us!" Zack asked confused. With out another look at Zack, Kenny said "There is no more us, we have different callings in life so Zack, we're over!" she then left the house to never come back again. Tely gives the raven-haired boy a sad look then shook her head in sadness, and then went after her friend. After that Leon and Cloud went home.

Zack was half way to his room when he saw Yuffie.

"Zack? Are you okay?" Yuffie asks her brother with a worried look in her eyes.

Zack looked away from his sister, then said "I'll be fine after...I don't

know maybe never." he then went into his room and locked the door.

~Open P.O.V~

The blond and brunette got in to their car and started on there drive back to

there house. Cloud was looking out of the car window as Leon drove. The low sounds of Maroon

5's "Makes Me wonder" playing on the radio, Leon was the fist to brake the silence over the

car.

"So um…what's for dinner?" the blue-eyed teen shrugged his shoulders sadness

in his eyes for his friend. 'This is not going to happen again!' Leon thought pulling into the

drive way and turning off the car. "Look Cloud, I know you feel bad for Zack, but really you

only went out once!

"Who cares if Zack has an easily breakable heart! He'll bounce back like he

always does!" Leon said while arriving in front of cloud's house. Cloud Looked at Leon then

looked down at his lap. "For the love of-…Come here!"The brunette gets out of the of the car

pulling his lover with him. Opening the front door the brunette pushed the blond into the house then

closed the door. "Cloud I'll help you forget about it" Leon whispered into Clouds ear.

Pulling Cloud's shirt over his head Leon started to kiss and lick up and down

cloud's chest and neck. Finding Cloud's nipple Leon lick and sucked on it as if he was a new

born baby being breast fed. Cloud moaned when Leon put his hand down his pants and started

playing with his member and gave it a squeeze every now and then. "LE….ON! P-Please don-don't

STOP!" Cloud throw back his head from the pleasure of Leon's hand. Up and down then a

squeeze, it was driving him crazy! Leon started to pull down his pants when….

"Yes dear I can't wait -OH LORD WHAT IS GOING ON?" a middle-aged woman yelled

covering her eyes.

~Axel's P.O.V~

"Burn!" I yelled into the microphone as Demyx played the last cords on his

guitar. Then Xion stopped playing, while Marluxia jumps up and starts clapping and cheering for

us. "Thanks Marly, now I'm sure well win the Oathkeeper!" Dem pumped his fist in the air. 'Dumb

ass.' We start to pack up all our stuff when the door slams opens, giving all of us heart attacks.

'What the fuck?' Then Sora walks…no stumps into the room. 'What up his ass' I think to

myself.

"Sup, Sora!" Demyx says as he walks over to the angry brunette. Sora gave him

a look that says 'come any closer and I'll kill you' which scared the shit out of Dem and made

him run behind Xion. "What's wrong Sora?" Demyx said while giving him a curious look.

The small kid whipped around back to Dem and yelled "That Damn Roxas! That's

what! Look at me I'm Roxas and I'm always right about every god damn thing plus I MUST Be better

then Cloud!" the little fuzz-ball was going crazy! and how dare he talk about My Roxi that way!

I should kick him in his little berries! "That's why I left that stupid Band!" Sora started to

Stormed out of the room, then turns back around and says "Next time I'm going to beat the

living shit out him! So Axel you should be ready to take him to the hospital!" Sora goes into the

next studio and slams the door behind him.

(Roxas Note): So there you have it a some what of a cliffie? what ever , but any way what did she say ...oh yeah! in the words of Tels ' this would have been out sooner but well Sora SHOULD have told you that my interweb was gone for like almost a WHOLE MONTH! and i've been sad about it. =( ...oh and also... I SOOOOOOOOOO COCK BLOCKED YOU GUYS!' So the song was 'Your Guardian Angel' by the red jumpsuit apparatus and 'Guitar Hero Hero' is a song by L33tStr33t boys, check then out on youtube! well yeah I really didn't feel like doing this so bye...p.s please read Two hundred year to life then vote on my poll for that one shot please and thx you


End file.
